


Logan stunt one shots

by ybjungleboyqueen151328



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybjungleboyqueen151328/pseuds/ybjungleboyqueen151328
Summary: one shots bout wrestler logan stuntEllie joins logans live chat what happens when Ellie and logan fall in love. when they met will it be love at first sight.





	1. Chapter 1

One late night Ellie went on ig she noticed Logan stunt was live she clicked on it she was the only one they started to talk  
Hi Logan  
Hi  
How are you  
Good you  
I'm good

10 minutes and Ellie was still the only one on his chat Logan started to feel something he asked her to join with a video the moment he saw her his heart skipped a beat.  
Wow, you're so beautiful. I think I'm falling for you. Out of all this, I forgot to ask you your name. I only know your screen name  
I feel the same way about you too. It's Ellie  
Ellie, I want you to be mine  
I want that too

The moment she said saw the big smile on his face. For a while, they just stared at each other not saying a word.  
Let's get off of here. I want you to come here. There is a flight leaving in an hour  
I will love that idea  
See you at the airport

The live chat ended Ellie was able to shower pack and get dressed before a cab picked her up four hours later she was in Mississippi. Soon she saw Logan they ran into each other's arms he held her tight it felt good. Logan pulled her in for a kiss they kissed for a while she loved the way is ring felt against her. Logan took her by the hand they left they got in his truck the whole ride home they held hands. Before going inside Logan and Ellie post for pics by his truck than one where they were kissing.  
"You have to be quiet Marko is sleeping." When Ellie got to his room he shut the door he uploaded the pics on Instagram saying this is my girlfriend Ellie. They both change their profile pics of them together.  
"I know I've only known you for barely a day. You being here I feel like I love you more."  
"I love you too." They took some pics before going to bed Ellie put her had on his chest he put his arms around her hold her tight as they slept. The next day they checked her Instagram and Twitter it blew up with congratulation comment people who didn't believe she was dating him. When Marko woke up he wondered who was the girl they met.  
"Logan who is this?"  
"My girlfriend."  
"Cool bro. What's your name?"  
"Ellie."  
"Nice to meet you."

A couple of months later Logan asked her to marry him she said yes they were married a month later. On Instagram and Twitter, she changed her name to Ellie Stunt- Nelms and wrote in her bio that she was married to Logan.  
"Baby I can't believe all this happened the live video now we're married."  
"It was fate. I'm glad I'm yours. I couldn't imagine not having you in my life."  
"I feel the same way I love you, Ellie Nelms."  
"I love you to Logan Nelms." They had tattoos that said EN 5-20-2020 9-20-2020 she had BN 5-20-2020 9-20-2020.


	2. Engagement/courthouse wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley takes Ellie out one night what happens when he wants to take to the next level will she say yes. when it come to their wedding will they wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Logan stunts name is Bayley nelms

Bayley and Ellie had been together for six months he took her to the dirt road by a field their spot. Bayley at a wrestling match the next morning but he planned the whole thing from Midnight. Around 11:50 they got in his truck they drove to the spot he put a blanket in the bed  
"Baby tonight I have a surprise for you."  
"Can't wait." Bayley and Ellie lay in the bed of the truck in each other's arms under the stars he pulled out his phone started to video it  
"I love you so much close your eyes." He put on yours by Russell Dickerson getting down on one knee he took her by the hand whispering open them Ellie opened her eyes.  
"I can't imagine being with anyone but you. Ellie will you marry me."  
"Yes, a million times yes." Bayley took her in his arms holding her tight the two kissed. He uploaded the video the pic of them her with the ring Bayley and Ellie ended up falling asleep in the truck they were awakened to his phone when he realized how late it was he drove home.  
"I got a crazy idea after the wrestling match let's get married."  
"I love it." Bayley got dressed heading out he texted his mom to help her pick out something for her to wear and drive her to the courthouse. After the wrestling match, he drove home quickly shower and just put on jeans and a shirt. The whole drive there he couldn't believe he was getting married. Noah, their parents, and Ellie were waiting Noah sang their song as she walked down the aisle in a white sundress couldn't take her eyes off of her. They joined hands she was lost in his blue eyes through his glasses.  
"We are gathered here today to join Bayley Nelms and Ellie G in marriage. Bayley Nelms, so you take Ellie G to be your wife in sickness and in health till death do us part."  
"I do."  
"Ellie G do you take Bayley Nelms to be your husband in sickness and in health till death do us part."  
"I do."  
"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Nelms you may now kiss the bride." Bayley pulled her and close kissing her slowly. After they took pics they went back to his place where they had their first dance to the song sinning with you by Sam Hunt. Bayley uploaded all the pics on his Instagram and Twitter with the caption became champion then got married all in one day tagging her in all the pictures. A couple of months later they had another wedding a small one just friends and family


	3. high hot sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Logan stunt get high and have hot sex

Ellie and Logan had just finished watching invader zim all afternoon they wanted to have some fun.  
"Wanna have some fun baby?"  
"Yeah." Logan pulled out of joint and a lighter from his pocket he let it Logan blew some smoke at Ellie she took a hit so did Logan they started to kiss she loved the way his lip ring fell against her lips they kissed for a while. Ellie and Logan took some more hits he laid it out on the couch getting on top of her Logan shoved his tongue down her throat they started to make out. They stopped to finish the joint they were stoned Logan winked at her.  
"I'm so fucking horny I want you so bad."  
"I am too." Logan took her by the hand to the bed he started to take off her clothes he threw her on the bed. Logan got naked he got on top of her he slid his hard cock inside her pussy. They went slow so they can make out some 5 minutes later Logan went faster they moaned loudly. He started to lick and suck her neck.  
"Mmm Logan that feel so good." Ellie started to scream Logan's name. She licked every inch of Logan body Logan sucked on Ellie big tits she moaned he went even faster they screamed each other's names.  
"I love the way your cock feels against my pussy. Damn Logan, you're so good."  
"I love to listen to you moan and say my name." Halfway through Logan stopped he pulled it out Ellie got on her knees she started to slowly lick his cock before sucking it Logan moaned. You could see the look of pleasure on his face.   
"Don't stop your lips feel so good. You're so good at this." 10 minutes later she got Logan off they took a shower before getting high again they decided to watch some funny movies. "That was amazing I love having sex and dirty fun with you when we're high it makes it hotter."  
"I agree."  
"You can't tell anyone I get high. Only my brother knows I get high with him too."  
"I won't." They watch movies until they fell asleep in each other's arms not caring the tv was still on.


	4. love at a wrestling event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie goes to a wrestling event n meet logan. what happens when Logan kisses her. after the kiss will Ellie and Logan be more then just friends

After the show, Ellie saw Logan she called out his name. He went over to her she felt her heart skip a long beat they just smiled at each other. She whispered to Logan can I have kiss he pulled her in close kissing her. They kissed while staring into each other's eyes Logan grabbed her hand holding it. The kiss lasted for a while Ellie loved the way his lips felt against hers. After the kiss Logan and Ellie were still holding hands he asked a friend to take a pic of them together.  
"That was so amazing. I wanna kiss you again and never stop."  
"I feel the same way too."  
"You know what would be better?"  
"What?"  
"If you were my girl then we'd never be apart."  
"I love that." Logan pulled her in for another kiss this time he was recording the kiss. They got in Logan's truck and drove to his place on the way there Logan and Ellie were holding hands. Logan stopped by a dirt road he got out Ellie did too he took her by the hand on his phone he put on heartbeat by Carrie Underwood. The two started to slow dance Ellie put her head on his shoulder it was so romantic they just danced not caring that song had stopped.  
"That was so romantic baby. Loved holding you in my arms."  
"I loved it too. This is such an amazing night."  
"I can't believe I met my soulmate at a wrestling show who also is one of my biggest fans." Logan kissed her long slow this time that started to make out for a while. When they got to his house Ellie and Logan went to his room.  
"I got an idea I'm gonna go live on ig and tell the whole about us."  
"I love it." Logan pushed the go live button they were live Ellie was sitting next to him.  
"Everyone I wanted to introduce my girlfriend Ellie. We met a wrestling event love at first sight." Logan went in for a kiss all the fans were happy. They asked if Ellie was a fan or a wrestler she said fan one of his biggest fans. It was late Logan was tired so he ended the live chat.  
"Baby I'm so tired I'm gonna go to bed."  
"Me too." Logan gave her one of his tops to wear to bed they both changed. Ellie put her head on his chest falling asleep before going sleep Logan took a pic of her. Logan wrapped his arms around her goodnight baby he whispered giving her kiss before falling asleep.

2 days later 

Logan asked Ellie to marry him she said yes then asked if she'd marry him right now she loved the idea. They got into his truck driving to the courthouse hour later she was now Mrs. Bayley Nelms. Logan posted the news on his Twitter and Instagram his parents and Marko were in shock. Logan told his parents I love her I knew the moment we met I was gonna marry her. They said congratulations even though they wished he had waited they were just happy Logan was happy.


End file.
